


Social Lubricant

by Dwebus1020



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:28:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28800594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dwebus1020/pseuds/Dwebus1020
Summary: Nick has a few too many and ends up at Judy's door.  What will her reaction be when a drunk fox wakes her up in the middle of the night?
Relationships: Judy Hopps & Nick Wilde, Judy Hopps/Nick Wilde
Comments: 28
Kudos: 115





	Social Lubricant

23:00

Nick was out drinking again. This wasn't terribly uncommon for the fox, but what was out of the norm was the fact that the fox was drinking alone. Judy had been there earlier, but mentioned she wanted to get up early the next day so she left after just a few drinks. Ben had to work in the morning and Wolford wanted to get home to his wife so they both left with her. That left Nick alone. The bartender, a tigress asked Nick if he wanted to close up his tab when they left, but he went against his better judgement and stayed for a few extra hours drinking his whisky steadily. Nick had texted Finnick soon after the cops had left, but the hustler was busy trying to set up a new scheme and wouldn't come out.

Every few minutes Nick picked up his phone and checked the lock screen, he hadn't received a notification, he wasn't expecting one, he wasn't even checking for that, he was simply staring at the background picture. It was a photo of his and Judy's faces pressed close together, each grinning from ear to ear. Nick had snapped the selfie during the reception of his graduation ceremony so he could see the edges of their dress blues they were both wearing. Every time he saw that photo he was filled with a sort of sweet sadness, he had grown to care about his partner much more than he would have ever believed possible in the year he had known her. That was the sweet, the sadness stemmed from the fact that he believed she would never see him in the same way. Nick took a deep steadying breath and released it while signaling for another refill.

It really was just as well that she'd never care for him like that, he thought. What kind of a life could he hope to offer her? It'd be better for everyone if he would just leave town and disappear from her life, but he couldn't imagine living without seeing her again. Instead he tormented himself daily by doing nothing.

2:00

Nick wasn't quite staggering when he made his way out of the bar, but he wasn't walking perfectly straight either. The bar wasn't within walking distance of his apartment, but the train station was just a block or two to his right. Nick closed his eyes and took a deep breath in through his nose, hoping the cool night air might help sober him up before he set off, but he caught a scent that that gave him pause. It was the unmistakable smell of a bunny, a very specific bunny, HIS bunny. Her scent should have faded hours ago, so the fact it was still so strong caused his mind to be filled with pictures of her face down in an alley and other similarly horrific scenarios, so he set off towards the scent in a near panic. His mind felt clear: the fear and adrenaline cleaving through the alcohol fueled haze effectively, at least that's what it felt like. He jogged down two blocks, he wanted to sprint but he wouldn't have been able to track the scent effectively if he did, he cop training keeping him in control of his emotions.

At the head of an alleyway Nick stopped dead in his tracks, the scent was coming from the alley and he stepped into the darkness fearing the worst. His eyes gleamed in the darkness allowing him to make out most of the details the passage had to offer, but he was still letting his nose guide him. Nick released a sigh of relief when he noticed what was the cause of the scent; a scarf Judy had been wearing earlier was laying on the ground. The lack of any blood or signs of a scuffle did a lot to ease his fears, he couldn't imagine his bunny being set upon by surprise or without a fight. Judy must have cut through the alley and dropped her scarf purely by accident. Nick fell to his knees and clutched the scarf to his face breathing deep the scent of his partner as tears of relief threatened to spill from his eyes. Nick stood up realizing he was being foolish thinking that Judy was in trouble in the first place, she was the most capable animal he had ever met.

His mind was drifting and unfocused as he walked out of the alley, images of Judy kept popping up and prevented him from concentrating on his surroundings. It wasn't until he stopped walking unconsciously that he noticed where he was: he was standing outside of Judy's apartment building, he hadn't even noticed he was walking this way. Had he been sober he would have hesitated before walking in through the building's front door, he would have paused at the bottom of the stairwell, and he would have stopped before he knocked on Judy's door at 2:10 in the morning. Once his paw hit her door Nick realized he'd messed up, how was he supposed to explain what he was doing here? He could see it now: 'Hey Judy! I found your scarf, sorry I woke you up, I think we should go out!' God, she was gonna think I'm a drunken idiot! Wait! That's it! Turn into the skid Wilde, she'll be annoyed, but she won't have to know that you love her. That thought took him by surprise, love her? Sure he liked her, and as more than just friends, but he had never thought love before.

Lost in thought as he was he didn't notice straight away when Judy opened the door to see Nick swaying slightly in her hallway. Her heart skipped a beat seeing him standing in her doorway, a thousand hazy memories of her personal fantasies played out in a moment. He had, at some point after she had left, undone the top few buttons on his shirt and the fluffiest part of his chest fur was on full display. She tried to say something, but the words died in her mouth. She cleared her throat and was finally able to speak, "Hey Slick, what are you doing here?"

Nick shook his head surprised and looked down to see Judy, she was wearing an overlarge T-shirt and he hoped a pair of panties, but with how large the shirt was he couldn't be sure. His jaw dropped open, she was even more beautiful than he had ever noticed before and he sure as hell had never seen so much of her legs before. He swallowed deeply trying in vain not to make a fool of himself, "Uhh, Carrots, hey. What'chu you been up to?" He kicked himself mentally, 'Smooth Wilde, real smooth.'

Judy looked unimpressed at her drunken partner, "Sleeping Nick, I've been sleeping, and you interrupted that because?"

"Oh, right! Sorry, I probably should have come by tomorrow to give you this instead of waking you up. I... I wasn't thinking." Nick held his paw out still holding the scarf and Judy took it and held it close to her chest.

"Where did you get this Nick? I didn't even notice I dropped it."

Nick scratched the back of his neck awkwardly, "When I stepped out of the bar I thought I smelled you. I knew you had been gone too long for it to be lingering in the air so I... I panicked." Nick didn't want to be telling her any of this, it was too embarrassing and far too close to the whole truth. "I was scared that something happened to you Judy, I tried to tell myself that you were fine, that there wasn't a mammal in this city who could stand up to you, but I couldn't leave without making sure. So I followed my nose and found this in the alley across the street from your apartment." He stopped rambling when he felt her paw on his and he looked into her eyes, his train of thought thoroughly derailed.

Judy spoke up, "Thank you, Nick, I appreciate you bringing this over, and for being concerned. I'm actually headed to Bunnyborough first thing tomorrow so I'm glad you brought it over now. It gets cold out in the countryside."

They stood there for a moment staring at each other's eyes barely even breathing when she took hold of his hand and pulled him into the room. Nick was about to protest when Judy cut him off, "Come on Slick, you should get some sleep."

Nick finally found his voice amongst his slight panic, "Don't worry about me Carrots I can walk to the nearest train station and catch the sub back to my neighborhood."

Judy gave him a deadpan look, "Nick, you're sloshed. I would arrest you if I came across you in the streets so I cannot as an officer of the law allow you to leave." Nick considered calling a cab or an zuber, but the sound of the door closing behind him convinced him otherwise. He haven't even noticed her pulling him into the room, perhaps he was a bit more drunk than he thought. Though he was pretty sure his impaired mental faculties had more to do with his proximity to the bunny than the alcohol. Judy gestured to the bed, "It's the only comfortable thing in this place, but we can share it if you don't mind."

Nick replied in a strained voice, "No Carrots, thanks, but that's okay. I'll sleep on the floor, I don't want you to be uncomfortable."

Judy's eye roll was unnoticed by Nick but she replied, "Who said you'd make me uncomfortable. Besides, I don't have an extra blanket either so unless you want to freeze your tail off..."

Nick sighed and removed his tie and started unbuttoning his shirt. He heard Judy's surprised gasp as he removed the shirt leaving him in his tank top undershirt. Nick looked down at himself and said embarrassed, "Sorry, I don't normally sleep with my shirts on. I can put it back on if you'd prefer?"

Judy touched his arm and said, "No it's fine. I was just surprised is all. Police work suits you by the way." His chest had a lot more definition and had actually expanded a bit from what she could tell.

Nick blushed furiously and set his shirt on the back of the chair next to her desk. "Thanks, you too Carrots. You've always looked amazing." Internally he was screaming, being this close to her, more than a little buzzed, seemed to have the effect of breaking down every barrier he had.

Judy's ears perked up, "Why officer Wilde, I do believe you are flirting with me." Her eyes twinkled in the light playfully.

Nick's ears flattened to the back of his skull in fear, "Sorry I... I'm sorry."

"Nick it's fine. And to be fair, I think I was flirting with you first." She shot him another dazzling smile, the same one that he spent every moment with her trying to coax out with bad jokes and honest praise.

Nicks brain fizzled out after hearing that and he just stood their stammering until Judy cut in taking his paw in hers, "Come on Slick, you'll need to sleep this one off." She lead him to the bed and said with only a slight waver in her voice, "Okay uhhh. I'll get in first, in case you need to get up in the middle of the night." She hopped up and slid over to the edge of her bed, close to the wall, she patted the spot next to her signaling Nick to take his spot. He sat down and swung his feet onto the bed laying his head down onto the pillow. Judy shifted causing Nick to follow her movement with his head and noticed that she was grabbing the blanket that was bunched up at the foot of the bed. Nick shook his head, 'how could I forget the blanket?' and he moved to help her get it situated correctly. Their hands touched and she smiled at him sweetly and he just grinned back like an idiot, his nerves getting the best of him for what felt like the millionth time that night. When she lay back down she rolled onto her side with her back to him shifting a few times to get comfortable. Nick lay down as well on his back eyes locked on the ceiling trying (and failing) not to think of the beautiful bunny laying in bed next to him.

He lay there for a minute before Judy spoke, "Hey, Nick?"

"Yeah Judy?"

"Not Carrots? You only call me Judy when it's serious."

Nick swallowed, "Ha, you're right. Sorry, what do you need Carrots?"

"Could you turn off the light please?"

Nick let out a quiet bark of a laugh, "Ha, sorry yeah, let me get that for ya."

He reached out to the light on the window sill and switched it off. He was laying on his side from the motion of switching off the light and decided it would be less awkward if he just slept like that; facing away from the beautiful bunny he was sharing a bed with. Nick thought to himself, 'I will never get to sleep with her laying next to me.' He was dead to the world less than 5 minutes later.

5:15

Nick woke with a start, jerking slightly. He had been dreaming about... something. He was chasing after someone in trouble, but no matter how fast he ran he couldn't get any closer. He sighed and moved to rub his eyes which is when he noticed his right arm was trapped under something. When he tilted his head down Nick was caught with a surprising sight, Judy was curled up beside him with her head on his shoulder and one of her arms wrapped around his chest. Nick let out a groan of frustration and plopped his head back onto the pillow.

The movement and noise seemed to have disturbed his bedmate from her slumber. Nick brought his right paw up and started scratching behind her ears and stroking them gently, marveling at their softness. Judy sighed in contentment at his attention and buried her face into his neck snuggling him closer. After a minute she turned her head and mumbled, "Morning slick. You should know, your paws are amazing."

Nick took a moment to respond and there was a touch of sadness in his voice, "I'm dreaming."

Judy peered up and asked, "Oh? What makes you say that?" Had Nick been fully sober he may have picked up on the humor in her voice. Instead her tone was completely missed by the still partly drunk tod.

"Because I've had this dream before. You and I waking up together, cuddling each other, keeping each other warm through the night. I've lost count of how many times I've had this dream."

Judy smiled to herself, "Well, it must be one of your favorites then."

Nick responded miserably, "This is the dream I hate the very most." Hearing this Judy tried to push herself away, she felt hurt by his words, but she didn't want to hurt her partner any further as the thought of the two of them together obviously disturbed him. Despite this Nick reached over with his other arm and pulled her in close while continuing his explanation, "It hurts every time I wake up to find it's just another dream." He still didn't look down, but he pulled Judy on top of himself and nestled his head between her ears and pulled her even tighter into his chest, his anguish evident in his voice, "And it hurts knowing you'd never feel the same way about me. That being said, I don't want this dream to end, I never do." As he finished speaking he brought his tail around wrapping it behind her legs trying to feel her with every inch of his body.

Tears were leaking down his cheeks when Judy pushed herself up, paws on his chest, and said, "Nick, look at me." He tilted his head down until he saw the tears welling up in her eyes, he cupped her cheek and she rubbed her face in his paw, relishing the feel of his rougher pads. "First of all, don't tell me how I feel, dumb fox. You are one of the greatest mammals I've ever met. You helped me in my case when no one else would, and even stood up to the Chief when it would have been easier for you to just walk away. And even when I hurt you with my stupid speciets comments you still welcomed me back with literal open arms. No one, and I mean no one, means as much to me as you do." At this she laid back down and wrapped her arms around him again.

Nick spoke in shock, "Judy, I..."

She cut him off at that, "And secondly, you're not dreaming Slick."

Nick's eyes flew wide at that, he grabbed Judy by the shoulders and lifted her off of his chest, she whined in protest, but did not resist the movement. They stared at each other with tears welling in their eyes for a long moment before Judy grabbed his face and brought their lips together in a quick kiss. She sat back leaving Nick in stunned silence. While his mouth might have been useless for words he decided he wanted another kiss and it still worked well for that. He pulled her back in and moaned into her mouth when they met.

The two of them lost track of time, and when the alarm went off at 6:00 they were both startled. At some point Nick had rolled over so he was on top and his undershirt had been removed. Judy was still fully clothed, but her shirt had been pushed up a little and Nick's paw had been tracing little patterns on her exposed stomach absentmindedly for the last few minutes. Nick growled playfully as she broke the kiss off to silence the alarm and she batted him on the nose laughing at his antics.

Nick rolled onto his side and let out a breath, as Judy was fixing the clock Nick slid up behind her and wrapped his arms around her rubbing his nose between her ears breathing in her scent once again. Once the alarm was silenced Judy leaned back into Nick's arms sighing deeply at his attention.

Nick was the first to break the silence, "Judy, could we stay here for the rest of our lives? I don't want to get up, ever."

Judy scoffed at that, "Sorry Slick, I already told you that I have to go to Bunnyburrow today. But after I take a shower I wouldn't mind taking you out to breakfast at the diner just around the corner."

Nick's grip tightened for a moment before he answered begrudgingly, "Hmm, fine. But only on the condition that the second you're back in Zootopia I'm taking you out to dinner for an actual date."

Judy kissed her dumb fox's cheek and said, "Sounds perfect Nick. Just nowhere too fancy, I'm probably going to be a bit tired from all the travel today."

Nick kissed her back, "Great, just promise you'll let me know if you are too exhausted to go out. I don't want to put you out."

Judy hopped out of bed and started grabbing some stuff for her shower. As she opened the door she turned and flashed Nick a stunning smile, "You're going to find out soon enough that I have more stamina than you think Slick." With that she stepped into the hall and closed the door. Nick sat on the bed with his jaw hanging open trying to figure out exactly what she meant by that. Judy on the other paw stood in the hall with her back pressed against the door almost hyperventilating pressing her ears over her face in embarrassment. She meant every word she said, but it was still hard to say it out loud to the fox she cared for.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I hope you enjoyed this one chapter story. I hope you didn't too much cause I have no plans on continuing it... sorry.
> 
> I will take a moment to shill my other story, Nick's Pain, that is still on going, so if you liked this and want to see more of my work, check that out! <3


End file.
